101615-Sanguine Feelings
17:05:14 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 17:05 -- 17:05:29 GG: I. Have. Come. To. Understand. That. You. May. Have. Answers. To. Pressing. Questions. 17:05:47 SO: T.T . o O ( I exchange. ) 17:05:53 GG: Of. Course. 17:06:04 GG: Name. What. You. Want. And. I. Will. Give. It. 17:06:43 SO: T.T . o O ( What could a seapeasant offer me? ) 17:07:48 GG: I. Would. First. Say. Treasure. Beyond. Your. Comprehension. But. I. Have. Been. Told. You. Prefer. A. More. Indirect. Payment. Such. As. A. Library. Of. Books. 17:08:52 SO: T.T . o O ( Hmm. ) 17:09:03 SO: T.T . o O ( Tell me your name. ) 17:09:10 GG: You. Do. Not. Already. Know. It? 17:09:19 SO: T.T . o O ( I wish to confirm my suspicions. ) 17:09:27 GG: I. Am. Serios. Calier. 17:09:30 SO: T.T . o O ( I see ) 17:09:47 SO: T.T . o O ( As much as I would desperately love to claim you for myself, the blue one has marked you. ) 17:10:09 GG: The.... Blue.... One? 17:10:35 SO: T.T . o O ( You know of whom I speak ) 17:11:07 GG: You.... Seek. To. Distract. Me. From. My. Question. And. What. I. May. Be. Able. To. Give. You. 17:11:21 GG: I. Will. Not. Fail. The. Heiress. If. You. Are. Able. To. Give. Me. The. Intel. That. I. Need. 17:11:49 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh, haha. I had thought you came to ask me about Scarlet. ) 17:12:00 SO: T.T . o O ( I will help you in regards to the heiress. ) 17:12:25 GG: The. Questions. Regarding. Scarlet. And. The. Blue. One. Will. Be. Another. Time. 17:12:44 GG: I. Find. This. To. Be. Most. Urgent. 17:13:58 GG: Now. Then. If. You. Know. So. Much. About. Me. What. Would. You. Want. Of. Me. In. Return. For. Finding. The. Other. Fuchsia? 17:14:24 GG: I. Have. Books. If. That. Is. What. You. Want. 17:15:01 GG: And. I. Have. The. Resources. To. Get. Anything. Else. You. May. Want. 17:15:01 SO: T.T . o O ( Your books are meaningless to me. The Troll Archivist traded her library. ) 17:15:20 SO: T.T . o O ( What if what I wanted is something that is not yours to give? ) 17:15:48 GG: What. Do. You. Mean? 17:16:30 GG: Do. You. Mean. This. Claim. Of. Me. Being. Marked? 17:16:35 SO: T.T . o O ( You have been claimed by another. My vision shows the potential for red feelings between you and I, but another has claimed you, and I will not interfere. ) 17:17:14 GG: We.... Have. Only. Just. Encountered. Each. Other. 17:17:29 SO: T.T . o O ( I am an Oracle, Serios. ) 17:17:51 GG: Even. Still.... 17:18:08 SO: T.T . o O ( You do not understand what a curse true vision is. ) 17:18:30 GG: How. Can. It. Be. A. Curse? To. Have. The. Direct. Solution. To. Any. Problem. 17:18:52 SO: T.T . o O ( It is irrelevant. You have been claimed by another, no matter how wonderful your fingers feel on my skin. ) 17:19:07 SO: T.T . o O ( Ask your damnable questions so I may mourn what might have been in peace. ) 17:19:22 GG: That. Is. Most. Improper. To. Describe. That. 17:20:23 GG: Where. Should. I. Go. To. Encounter. The. Other. Fuchsia. Blood. Before. She. Encounters. The. Heiress. Miss. Aaisha. Irquen? 17:20:43 SO: T.T . o O ( Merrow? ) 17:21:12 GG: Is. That. Her. Name? 17:21:20 SO: T.T . o O ( His. ) 17:21:26 GG: HIS.!? 17:21:40 GG: That. Is. Exceedingly. Rare. 17:23:13 GG: But. No. Matter. 17:24:01 GG: Where. May. I. Encounter. MR.. Merrow. Before. He. Encounters. Miss. Aaisha. Irquen? 17:24:44 SO: T.T . o O ( Serios ) 17:24:47 SO: T.T . o O ( Listen to me ) 17:25:08 GG: I. Am. Listening. Most. Seri.... Intently. 17:25:09 SO: T.T . o O ( If for no other reason than I speak from a place of feelings we might have shared. ) 17:25:20 SO: T.T . o O ( Do not, under any circumstances, engage Merrow Niadis ) 17:25:35 SO: T.T . o O ( As a male tyrian, he has had to become ruthless to survive this long. ) 17:25:45 SO: T.T . o O ( He will kill you without a second thought. ) 17:26:01 GG: You. Must. Think. Me. To. Be. Some. Lower. Form. Of. Troll. If. You. Think. I. Will. Give. Up. My. Duty. To. Protect. The. Heiress. 17:26:26 SO: T.T . o O ( The Heiress can protect herself or she is not worthy of that title. ) 17:27:03 GG: I. Do. Believe. She. Can. Protect. Herself.... In. Time.... But. She. Has. Expressed. Doubts. And. Fears. 17:27:47 GG: If. I. Can. Not. Do. What. I. Can. To. Buy. Her. Time. To. Find. Her. Strength. Who. Can? 17:28:22 SO: T.T . o O ( I will not be mocked. ) 17:28:41 -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 17:28 -- 17:28:41 GG: What. Do. You. Mean? Category:Serios Category:Libby